bleach_and_legend_of_korrafandomcom-20200214-history
Kai
'''Kai '''is an orphan who gained airbending after Harmonic Convergence in 171 AG. After being liberated from Ba Sing Se, Kai lived with the Air Nomads and learned their culture. As part of the new Air Nation, Kai has become a more honorable person, living to serve others by bringing peace and balance wherever possible. Background Physical Appearance Kai is a young boy with tan skin, emerald green eyes, and spiky dark brown hair with the hair shaved on the sides. He also wears the standard Airbender Wingsuit. Personality While living by himself as an orphan, Kai sported a cunning and opportunistic attitude and he would deceive and use those around him to benefit himself. However, when he allows himself to get to know the people around him, he shows a more emphatic and compassionate side, as evidenced by how he appreciated Jinora training him in airbending, as well as how he protected Yung against the Dai Li. He is protective of those whom he holds dear and is willing to be merciless to ensure their safety, such as saving Jinora several times, assaulting Ganbat for attempting to kidnap Jinora and the baby bison, as well as to risk his own life, as evidenced when he attempted to distract P'Li in order to give the other airbenders a chance to escape. Overall, Kai is a mischievous, yet fun-loving, young boy who takes every opportunity for adventure, and is willing to sacrifice himself in order to save those whom he holds dear. After three years, Kai is still fun-loving and adventurous, but is also a more serious and mature teenager. History Powers and Abilities *Airbending Expert - Kai is a capable airbender, even though he is relatively untrained. He was able to use significant air blasts to knock Mako and Bolin onto the monorail, allowing him to escape, as well as directing specific gusts of air to facilitate his thefts. After training while held captive by the Dai Li, Kai displayed remarkably improved abilities in combative airbending, being able to knock out the Dai Li sergeant while rescuing Jinora in a single maneuver. During training with Tenzin, he was also the third one up the cliff and airbent to the top while the other recruits crawled. He completed the obstacle course relatively easily compared to the rest of the airbenders, showing his skill compared to the rest of the group. By the time the Red Lotus arrived, he could use a glider to fly and to attack at the same time. He is also capable to use a range of airbending techniques such as an air shield, which enabled him to survive a direct hit from P'Li's combustion blast. After three years of training, Kai improved significantly, being more proficient and precise in his airbending attack. *Great Acrobatic Skills and Reflexes *Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant *Stealth Expert *Espionage Expert *Expert Thief *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Agility *Keen Intellect **Skilled Strategist and Tactician Equipment *Wingsuit Relationships Trivia * Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Airbenders Category:Earth Kingdom Category:Air Nation Category:Main Characters Category:Team Avatar